Future One-Shots
by OsnapitzCori7110
Summary: Future one-shots about the boarders' lives after Anubis. You can request any characters with a story line. Nothing too big. I also do Cassie, Erin, and Dexter one-shots. Chapter 1: Rumors Can Have Two Meanings -Amfie. T in case! 1,087


Amfie.

**Amber.**

Twenty-five year old Amber Millington sat on the floor of her apartment, crying silently. Her pedicure had not dried yet and had been smeared across her toes. The apartment's bedroom was a mess. Amber had thrown Alfie's clothes on the floor and into a duffel bag.

Today had been February 27th, a few hours ago Piper had called saying that Alfie would be breaking up with Amber on February 29th, two days from now. How Piper knew was beyond Amber, but it broke her heart that he had told Piper, and most likely everyone else, first.

Amber couldn't explain how much Alfie meant to her. It was like she was peanut butter, he was jelly. He was Romeo and she was Juliet. She loved him more than words could explain. That night when she thought Alfie was going to die in the cellar was the worst twenty minutes of her life. They had been together all these years. Even after Willow and Alfie broke up, it was like fate wanted Amber and Alfie together when they met up in that Panera Bread.

She had been an intern at Vogue and he had been a successful comedian and business man. She still remembered that windy October day like yesterday.

* * *

_The air was crisp and smelled of fall. Amber walked past a tree with orange and brown leaves. As a kid she had loved to stomp on the brown leaves to hear the crunch sound. A gust of wind blew making a bunch of leaves fall onto the ground. Amber hurried into the Panera Bread to her left, with her computer bag in hand. _

_After ordering her us__ual, __Amber sat down to enjoy the free wifi. She pulled up her own article on Lucy Hale's interview and new hair cut. While Amber began to proofread, the door opened for Alfie. Alfie made his way over to the table next to Amber's and sat down. He set his things down and then looked up at Amber. _

_"Amber...? Millington?" Alfie asked excited to his old friend and ex-Sibuna member. Amber turned to Alfie and smiled._

_"Alfie. Where have you been?" Amber asked smiling for the first time in months. Ever since she had started the internship, she had been frustrated and stressed every day. The smell of bread and drinking coffee had always calmed Amber down. That's why her lunch breaks took place here. _

_"I've been running a shop with the Clarkes. I co-own their book store in London." Alfie said eyeing the menu._

_"Hey, could hold my spot while I go get a few cookies, a sandwich, and a soda?" Alfie asked making Amber nod. Her natural blonde curls jumping up and down as she moved her head. Alfie got in line and was back about ten minutes later with his food. The two chatted together about their recent lives_.

* * *

"Amber?" a quiet voice said. Amber looked up to see Alfie in the doorway.

"What do you want? Alfie?" She sneered sniffling.

"Ambs-"

"Don't call me that." Amber said standing up and picking up his clothes she had thrown on the floor earlier.

"Why are you sad?" Alfie asked frowning. He really was hurt and confused.

"Piper called. She said that you're leaving me on the 29th, after work. Which is when the meeting with the brother magazine of Vogue is. Did you use me to get the job?" Amber asked picking up his duffel bag.

"Ambs, what are you talking about?" Alfie asked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Amber said throwing the duffel bag at him. Alfie caught it and looked down at it.

"Now get out." Amber said glaring at him, tears running down her cheeks.

"What? Ambs-"

"I said 'Get out!'" Amber said picking up a white heel. She chucked it at him making Alfie back up. The heel hit the wall behind him.

"Ambs, whatever it is. I'm sorry." Alfie apologized, his brown eyes watering. A tear cascaded down his face before he left with his duffel bag in hand. Amber collapsed on the floor in a puddle of tears.

Her sobbing led to hiccuping. Amber got up to get some water. She decided to take a shower. After she turned the water on, she got herself in the shower.

* * *

**Alfie.**

Alfie walked down the street when something fell out his pocket. He bent down to pick it up and realized it was the ring he had bought Amber.

"Ambs." Alfie said and pulled out his phone. He called the apartment, with no luck he tried Amber's cellphone.

"Pick up. Pick up." Alfie said quietly while people walked around and past him.

"You've reached Amber Millington. I can't get to the phone right now. So, um, just leave a message with your name and number.

Alfie sighed and ended the call. Alfie looked behind him to see the red sign in the distance. He was only two blocks away from the apartment. If he ran, he could make it back to apologize before Amber went out for her monthly 'Night with the Girls.'

Alfie ran back to the apartment, dodging obstacles, such as stands, kids, people, animals, etc. When he got back he took some flowers from the vase from outside their apartment. He knocked on the door and hoped for the best.

Amber opened the door and did not look pleased.

"Amber, I know you think I'm breaking up with you on the 29th, but look at the calendar. It's not even leap year. What Piper meant was-" Alfie began and then got down on one knee.

"Amber, I love you so much. I can't explain how much you mean to me. You're my Juliet, my peanut butter, my pencil to my paper. You're my sidekick, my partner in crime. The tear I'd cry if we ever split. Which is why I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Alfie said pulling out the ring. It took Amber a second to register, but she looked at the calendar and surely Alfie was telling the truth.

"Yes, Beau. I'll marry you." Amber responded. Alfie smiled and put the ring on her finger. Amber kissed Alfie and then hugged him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Alfie whispered in her blonde hair, a tear streaming down his face.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
